The invention relates to a holding device for a shower post with at least one holding member, which can be fixed to a wall by means of a fixing element, which can be coupled to the shower post and which keeps the shower post at a distance from the wall.
The known holding devices of this type generally have a very complicated construction and are expensive to manufacture. Their surface is generally chromium-plated or nickel-plated, which is considered disadvantageous by the user, who now frequently wants bathroom fittings and holding devices which match his wall tiles.
It is possible to make shower post holding devices from coloured plastic, so that the user can choose any desired colour for his holding device from the available colour range. However, this would greatly increase storage costs both for the manufacturer and for the dealer and this would have an effect on the final selling price.